


Wild Change

by thegrendel



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, M/M, Sex Change, Sex Magic, Transformation, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 12:10:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15662958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrendel/pseuds/thegrendel
Summary: There are certain fairy tales that the Brothers Grimm never dared write down. Tales about witches who can change humans into their opposites. Tales that you can get trapped in if you stick your nose where it doesn't belong.





	Wild Change

Deep in the Black Forest, or _Schwartzwald_ as the locals call  
it, there stands a small, moss-covered cottage. Its quaint gingerbread  
trimmings give it a charming Eighteenth Century rustic look. Civil  
servants of the Bavarian state government maintain the hut and its  
surroundings, and give guided tours to any hikers who happen by. Nailed to  
a post out front is a faded wooden plaque explaining, in six languages,  
that this was reputed to be the home of the fabled _Wechselhexe_ ,  
or Change Witch.

"Sir, could you kindly tell me what that's all about?"

The tour guide slowly shook his head at the young American tourist's  
question. "My dear fellow, the Brothers Grimm never wrote _that_  
particular story down. They considered it _unsittsam_ ,  
indecent. And with good reason. Even in our modern, permissive era, it  
might be rather strong medicine even for those who consider themselves  
enlightened. In any case, it is best you do not enquire into matters  
that do not concern you."

Charlie Mason had a reputation for doing just that. Over the years he  
had stuck his nose into many a dark corner, and had lived to tell the  
tale. So, he wasn't about to be put off by an officious middle-aged park  
ranger in a funny-looking uniform.

That night Charlie was back. The cottage loomed darkly under the full  
moon, unlit and empty. It was unlocked.

The flickering beam of the penlight showed the same well-manicured  
interior he had seen in the daytime. There was the open guest book. He  
looked. His was the last name in it. What the hell was he looking for,  
anyway?

Secrets? Hidden trapdoors? Ha! This phony hut was just one more roadside  
tourist trap. A waste of time.

Charlie thought he heard a voice echoing in the distance. Was someone  
singing?

Outside. There was someone outside. In the bright moonlight, a woman  
was dancing. Dancing and singing.

He cautiously edged out the doorway. It was a young girl, her long tresses  
flying above her narrow hips as she twirled, her face savagely alight with  
the joy of her song. A cloud obscured the moon and it was no longer a  
maiden dancing. She blurred and her features and form flowed into those  
of a mature woman, heavy of breast and hips, with a wicked gleam in her  
eye. Charlie blinked. He looked again. Now it was a hag who was dancing,  
dried up, wrinkled, with a face that had known far too many sorrows. The  
dance slowed, then stopped.

"I've heard tell of a witch in these parts."

" _Eine Hexe? Bin ich nicht, denn?_ " the old woman answered.

"A witch? What else could I be?" Charlie heard. He understood not a word  
of German, but the meaning of what she was saying penetrated deeply into  
his awareness. He approached closer.

" _Na, Bursche, was soll ich denn mit dir?_ " Well, my boy, what  
am I to do with you?

Her face was no longer that of an old woman. She was a maiden, and a young  
maiden, at that. Her figure was that of a girl just past adolescence.  
As she whirled around, she transformed yet again. She was a woman in late  
middle age, a merry widow exuding lewdness in her every gesture. Her  
clothes had somehow vanished. " _Wagst du?_ " she asked as she  
beckoned to him. Do you dare?

He dared.

Charlie lay on his back on a patch of moonlit manicured lawn, just within  
sight of the cottage. The witch was straddling him on bent knees, her  
icily luminous locks tickling his face every time she descended upon  
him. Now she was a young maiden again, taking girlish delight in the  
feel of his member stretching her hairless slit. Now an aging dowager,  
cackling as her well-used cunny clutched his boyishly enthusiastic  
shaft. The moonlight dimmed, and she grew to gargantuan proportions, a  
immensely fat lecher-woman squeezing every last ounce of pleasure out of  
him. She lowered herself down atop him full-length, squashed him deeply  
into her yielding flesh with all 400 pounds of her weight. He blacked  
out in the agony of unendurable rapture as her hungry thighs milked the  
vitality out of him.

He awoke, pinned facedown on the ground. " _Na, jetzt wird es erst recht_  
_knallen_ ," the voice above him intoned. Now things will really start to pop.  
It was a man's deep baritone.

Charlie felt his buttocks parted by powerful masculine hands, and a cry  
of outrage died in his throat as he realized he was on fire with pure,  
animal lust. Something hard and enormously large was slowly forcing its  
way into him, and somehow it was _right_. He felt his rear entrance  
stretch as his gut began to fill with what he knew was the rampant  
flesh of the incubus/witch above him. " _Ja, ja, mein Schatz_ ,"  
he/she purred. Yes, yes, my sweet. " _Jezt bist du an der Reihe._ "  
It's your turn now.

Explosive waves of passion ripped through Charlie as he lay there  
flat on the ground. He cried out once, then twice. Darkness descended  
upon him in as his flesh rippled and melted. " _Wildwechsel_ ," the witch  
screamed. _Wild change!_

  


Charlie awoke to voices. 

"Yes, that is the one. The _verrückte_ Ami tourist." 

"You are certain?" 

"I gave warning, but still . . . " 

It was a hospital room. People were standing around the bed. There was the  
tour guide from the cottage. A woman in uniform and a doctor flanked him  
on either side. 

"Welcome back to the world of the living." The doctor smiled. 

"Are these your identification papers?" The policewoman asked. 

"I'm . . . yes, I'm Charlie Mason. That's my passport and there's my  
Indiana drivers license. What happened?" 

"We found you wandering in the forest. You were incoherent and mumbling  
nonsense about a witch and magic. It appears that you have undergone  
quite a shock, young lady." 

_(Young lady?)_

Charlie examined the passport photo. There was no doubt. That was her  
face, sure enough. For a moment though, she had thought . . . 

_(I'm a man!)_

Quite a shock. What crazy notions could have gone through her mind last  
night? Breaking into a tourist attraction to find a _witch_?  
Of course, there wasn't any witch. Childish fairy tales. 

"You are all right, Fräulein Mason?" 

Charlene Mason decided right then and there that she'd had enough of  
sticking her nose in other people's business. Of taking stupid risks  
and galavanting around on wild adventures. Stability, that's what she  
needed. She'd find a nice, solid man to marry, then raise a family and  
settle down. 

"Yes, quite all right, thank you." 


End file.
